Screaming Death
by TheHallow
Summary: A one-shot series about an Angst ridden Hiccup in multiple AUs (Alternate Universes) Most AUs are about a Scream-o Hiccup in his normal or modern world. So far there are three different AUs. Latest Chapter: Normal AU Hiccup ventures around the Isle of Night! *Rated T for cussing
1. Screaming Pain

Set before Hiccup found Toothless

Warnings:

-Some light strong word choices *ahem* cussing *ahem*

-A badass, screamo, angst ridden Hiccup

* * *

His screams could probably be heard all through out Berk, yet he couldn't have cared less if anybody had heard him. He was too angry to care. Hel he couldn't have cared what anybody else thought of him right then. Whether his screaming was called weak or feminine, at that moment, he just did not care. He thought that it was pretty. fucking. awesome.

Hiccup had never felt proud of his voice before, being the exact opposite of a manly viking, so was his voice. When he screamed, most likely because he was being chased by a dragon or scared by Snotlout, it would crack up an octave or two. His voice was one of the many characteristics of his that Snotlout and his gang of viking jerks (as Hiccup enjoyed calling them in his head- besides Astrid of course!) made fun of on a regular basis.

Sometimes, if they didn't have anything better to do, Snotlout and the twins would follow Hiccup around, pinching their noses and trying to copy his nasally voice. Acting out a play where he was saying sad things to his father about his weak physique. Things that he had never said.

In fact, Hiccup and his father would never actually speak about Hiccup's weak body. If their conversations did take that turn, then his father would just gesture at Hiccup with his large viking hands and say, "...this," as though actually talking about Hiccup's boney body would bring bad luck. And that was what Hiccup was in his father's eyes, a "this," a disappointment.

Hiccup often wondered that if he were born somewhere else, somewhere far away from Berk's freezing winters, that perhaps it was acceptable for a thirteen year old boy to be a Hiccup. Stick limbs, cracked voice, and all. Perhaps, there was a place where it was expected for boys to be Hiccups, where it was normal to be small and clumsy. Perhaps there was a place where they actually trained their hiccups how to fight, how to use their small stature as a weapon against bigger and fiercer foes.

But he wasn't born at the magical somewhere else. He was born on Berk, and worst of all, he was born the son of the Chief of Berk. Of _course.  
_

As though it wasn't enough that he was Berk's runt, he was also a disappointment as he didn't exceed the expectations as a future chief of Berk. If Hiccup had been born in a better world, then he would have been an exact replica of Stoick the Vast. He would have been tall, and beefed up with muscle. He would have been able to pop dragon heads by his shoulders and split rocks in half with his face. He would have made his father proud, and he would have been the hero of the village.

But he wasn't, and he cursed whichever one of the Gods decided to torment Hiccup by imprisoning him in this runt body. He was so desperate to prove himself worthy to his father, but it never worked. It could never work, not ever. Not when every single stupid viking reminded Hiccup, and his father, nearly everyday what Hiccup was. A Hiccup.

The village hadn't always been this way towards Hiccup, there was a time when Hiccup loved and cherished everyone in the village, and everyone in the village cherished him back. There was even a time when he was a small child that he was considered the cutest Viking on the island, and he would receive coos and words of a promising Viking future, filled with honor and leadership. But then again, those were happier times. Those were times when Hiccup had a perfect family, not the dysfunctional one he had now with his father.

It was around _that _time that the village saw him for what he really was; weak. And that was also the moment that the village spoke out their disappointment in Hiccup's weak physique. It was odd, he can still remember when he got the very first jeer. Before then, he knew that he was a bit different from the rest, but he was still favored and loved by the village. The other vikings would smile down at Hiccup and give him an adoring pat on the head.

So he couldn't blame himself when he felt his breath catch in his throat, his legs frozen in place, when he got that first snide remark.

"Fishbones," they said in a condescending deep voice.

He spun around, facing the center of the village. There were too many of them, he couldn't tell which one had made the comment, and he wasn't the only person who had heard it either. Nearly half of the village had heard it, and by the end of the day, every Viking on the island knew about it. When he turned around to see his transgressor, he only saw several stares, mouths agape, watching Hiccup's reaction. What would the Viking Chief's son do? Let's just say that what he did, disappointed the village immensely. It wasn't like he could have helped his reaction, he was only seven years old.

"Who said that?" he said, his voice cracked under the strain it took for him to keep his eyes from watering. Nobody answered him, and Hiccup could see each of their faces, watching him. Some in pity, others in disappointment, a few were in rage. Tribesmen like Gobber, his Uncle Spitelout, his Father, and a few other shield maidens were openly angry over the comment. If there was anybody else who was upset about it, Hiccup hadn't noticed.

It happened, and that was that. That was the very first word, _Fishbone. _

Afterwards, whenever Hiccup was with Stoick during any of the public functions, be it Snoggletog, the Yule feast, or the Summer Solstice, more and more Vikings began to haggle Stoick about Hiccup's size.

"Where is the meat on his bones?" they would say gripping Hiccup's twig arms and waving them in Stoick's face, as if Stoick had never seen what his son's arms looked like.

"By the time my son was his age, he could chop down a tree!"

"My daughter can lift better than he can!"

The comments went on like this, it was as though that first offensive word, "Fishbones," had broken a spell that had rested over the eyes of all the villagers. Now that it was broken, they could finally see Hiccup for the first time. At first, Stoick just put up with it, making excuses or making jokes about the Haddock genes and sometimes flat out ignoring the worst of their comments regarding Hiccup.

But it was only a matter of time. Hiccup could see his father's resolute eyes chip away at each comment made towards Hiccup's weak body, and all of the other weak attributes that they had noticed later on.

It was during the Yule Feast, the midwinter solstice, when the one comment nobody dared say in front of the chief, was spoken, that changed everything.

"How could a-a hiccup like this lead our village?"

And that was that. Instantly, Hiccup saw the last fleck of support in his father's eyes vanish. Forever. The celebratory bonfire that was supposed to bring laughter and dance, only revealing the last bit of hope in his father's green eyes disappear. The same hope that Stoick carried when he saw his son, that his son would one day become a great man, the hope that Hiccup drew strength from when he was about to face a new day of jabs and jeers. Gone. Just like that.

Hiccup was now alone.

It was then that Hiccup ran, he ran far away from the field where that deceitful fire was and into Berk's forest. He kept running, farther and farther away, he ran past Raven's point, through the forest, and passed a pebbled beach. He hadn't even tripped on anything that lay on the ground, he was running too fast. When he couldn't run anymore, it was because Hiccup had reached a rocky cliff face, and even then he didn't stop. He climbed up the face of that cliff. His nimble fingers gripping small crevices that thick beefy fingers could not.

He didn't stop until he reached the top of the cliff, never once looking down at the startlingly distant pebbled beach. When he did reach the top, he stood on it with pride, his breathing rasped against his throat with every intake of freezing air. He looked out to his left, where the uninhabited portion of the island was, covered in pine trees and boulders. Behind him was the tall mountain that reached into the heavens, obviously a place only known by the Gods.

Then he switched, looking over his shoulder at his village of Berk. The golden fires from the celebration twinkling like stars. He was surprised that he had ran that far, the view over the village looked like a view the Gods had when they watched over them for entertainment. In fact, Hiccup would have thought that he died and was looking down from Valhalla were it not for the cold winter air, that almost froze the sweat on his skin, and the hard ground under his feet.

It was then, as he watched the now tiny village, that Hiccup felt something completely foreign to him. It crept up his trembling fingers, making them clench into trembling fists, up his sweaty arms and weighing down his boney shoulders. Hiccup didn't know what the feeling was until he felt it fall straight down to the depths of his stomach, growling and burning his insides. Hiccup was angry.

There were plenty of times that Hiccup felt mad or irritated at something or someone, but never had he felt anything quite like this. This was a white hot fury that burned and growled, a fiery dragon that scorched Hiccup's stomach. How could they? How could they celebrate and dance after saying such horrible things about him. They would talk about him as though he weren't even there. They turned him into a disappointment, they did it, not him. They told him that he couldn't ever possibly kill a dragon. They told him that he was too weak to lift anything. He gave nothing to prove that he perhaps had the strength in him.

They were too quick to judge him. Perhaps he is just slower at growing than the other boys his age? But they never even had such a thought, they are Vikings, and Vikings are stupid, stubborn, bullheaded people who never bother to wait. From up here they all looked so small and puny, why did the Gods even bother with these people? Perhaps they don't. Perhaps they just sit there on their Rainbow Bridge watching and laughing at their insignificance.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt the growling fury in his stomach lurch upwards. It clawed and jumped out of his throat and projected into a terrible shriek. It started out as a low growling sound, before suddenly jumping up the octave that Hiccup's pubescent voice always cracked at. It was the coolest sound Hiccup ever heard himself make. He heard his screaming roar bounce down the cliff face and over the forest. Succeeding in scaring some bats from where they had hung in the trees, shrieking in surprise. The scream was so terrible, it sounded as though it were born from Hel itself.

Hiccup was completely and totally surprised (possibly a little frightened) at the sound he had made. For a second he whipped his head around, making sure there wasn't a dragon behind him that had tricked Hiccup into believing it was his voice. But there wasn't a single dragon in sight. His scream wasn't at all like his normal screams of fear or panic that he usually made. No, this scream was the most manly sound Hiccup had ever made. Albeit an un-viking sound, it was still terrifyingly furious, and Hiccup suddenly laughed. He wasn't as pathetic as he thought, and for the first time he felt pride in his voice.

He took a breath, letting the cold air shred the inside of his neck, before letting that growling fury claw back up his throat, making a low gurgling grumble that sounded similar to his first scream, the sound he made just before it broke up an octave. He then let his voice crack and heard the grumble jump in pitch. It sounded almost as though it were two different voices in one.

Hiccup knew that if any of the vikings in his tribe saw him making such angry noises that they would have thought he were possessed by the devil, or that a dragon had slithered down Hiccup's throat, now trapped inside the small boy's body.

Even though it sounded so terrible, Hiccup enjoyed it fully. In the light of the moonlight he stayed up on the ledge of that cliff, growling out his frustrations to know one but himself. He growled out words that garbled and sounded barely recognizable as his Norse language at all. He practiced with his new found talent until he had rubbed his throat raw, and even after that he continued to do it, just a little bit softer than before.

* * *

Astrid swung her new ax over her shoulder as she stomped on the pine needles of Berk's forest floors. This was the strangest winter Berk had ever seen this year. There were no blizzards, and no snow, which was completely unbelievable. Berk was known for it's raging blizzards that locked everyone into their homes for almost the entire course of their winter.

The closest that Berk got to ice was when the beach had frozen and when the village's source of drinking water had turned to ice in the early hours of the morning. The only evidence that it was winter on Berk was the snow capped mountain, frigid winds, and the freezing rain that only lasted a few days. An odd winter indeed.

Astrid's mother told her that this winter was a blessing from the Gods. That it was something to be thankful for, and that was why they decided to have the Yule feast outside in the field of dead grass just behind the Chief's house. Astrid only stayed for the beginning of the feast, scarfing down her pork with the other viking teenagers. There was some drama over the village runt, Hiccup, who had run from the festivities over some stupid comment, what a coward. When the dancing started, Astrid backed out. Slipping from her mother's watch, and into the forest.

Astrid didn't care about festivities over something as stupid as a passive winter. She needed to use that time to train, there could be a dragon raid at anytime, and she didn't need to become a sloppy drunk while houses burned to the ground and sheep were stolen.

She stopped just before Raven's point and picked a good tree to swing her ax at. She walked backwards from her tree of choice, counting her paces away from the tree. Then letting out a breath she crouched down, her ax poised over her shoulder, and then she swung, flinging her ax straight at her target. Just before her ax embedded itself into wood and tree sap, she heard it, the most horrific sound she had ever heard. The sound obviously came from the mountainous area of the island, as the sound echoed before dissipating into silence.

Suddenly, bats came seemingly out of nowhere, shrieking before flying right into her. She yelped, putting her arms above her head to protect herself from the barrage of bats. As soon as the bats passed, finding a new place to eat bugs, she somersault dived for her ax. After pulling it out of her once target, she crouched down as low as her thighs would let her without stinging in pain.

Then she heard it again, but this time it was lower, deeper before suddenly springing up in pitch, and she began to follow it. She couldn't possibly figure what this sound could possibly be coming from. It wasn't a dragon, that is if it was then perhaps it was a dragon she had never seen before. Astrid began listing all the different dragons she had read about in the Dragon Manual, tallying out what dragon it could possibly be.

Perhaps it was a Whispering Death? No, it couldn't be, the ground wasn't rumbling, the sounds she was hearing didn't sound like whispers either. So she quickly banned that thought out of her head. The sound wasn't a Thunderdrum either, it wasn't even close enough to be considered sonic worthy of a Thunderdrum's screams. Perhaps it was an injured dragon? Maybe it was a completely new dragon!

Astrid continued through the forest following the low grumbling shrieks and stealthily avoiding twigs or rocks she could trip over. She followed the growling voice, although it seemed to have gotten a little quieter she could tell that she was getting closer to it as there were fewer and fewer echoes.

If Astrid heard the screaming growls form into what sounded like angry words, she ignored it. Her only goal was to identify this creature and report it back to her Chief as stealthily and fast as possible.

She continued through the trees, she knew she was approaching the other side of the forest when the trees began to thin, becoming fewer and farther between, making it harder for her to stay hidden. As she got closer to the sounds, she had to make several somersaults to remain hidden behind the trees.

She knew she was close now, she was very very close. Although the screaming growls were quieter, the echoes that she had been following earlier had diminished. Whatever it was that had made such a noise was right in front of her. She dived behind a rock, resting her back on it, quickly trying to calm her racing heart. Slowly, she peeked over the boulder, but found that there was nothing there.

All she saw was a small stretch of beach, covered in round grey pebbles, that ended in front of a rocky cliff face.

She scanned the beach, making sure this beast didn't perhaps have a camouflage ability, before stepping out from behind the rock and onto the beach. She could still hear the growling screams, coming from somewhere. But whom ever it belonged to, was not on this beach.

She growled in frustration, swinging her ax, "NO!" she yelled, swinging her ax around.

Instantly, she regretted her outburst, because whatever had made those growling shrieks stopped, having heard her outburst. Ugh she was such an idiot! Of course it was in hearing rage of her voice! How could she have made such a terrible slip up.

She froze, wide eyed, as she gripped her ax with sweaty hands, she remained still as to not give away her location. In her stupid outburst she had stepped onto the pebbled beach, if she took one step the crunch of the pebbles would instantly give her away. On top of that she had abandoned her hiding spot behind the rock and she had no shield. Ugh, how could she have been such an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Astrid became deathly quiet, listening to her surroundings for any possible sign of a dragon. She stood there for what felt like hours, when suddenly she heard a rustling from the bushes that were somewhere behind her, nearby the rocks at the bottom of the cliff face. Did it find her? She was so quiet, she couldn't have possibly given away her location! But perhaps the dragon was smart enough to have located her from her very first outburst.

She heard the rustlings getting closer, and deciding that she would rather die seeing the face of her enemy, she spun around gripping her ax in a death grip.

But who came out of the shrubbery was the person she least expected to see: Hiccup, Stoick the Vast's runt of the village.

"A-Astrid?" he said in surprise, green eyes wide. His voice was raspy, but Astrid ignored it.

"Shut up, you Son of a Half-Troll idiot!" she harshly whispered at him, effectively getting him to shut up, "There is a dragon nearby!" she whispered again.

"What?" Hiccup's voice rasped stupidly, effectively getting Astrid to roll her eyes at him.

"Ugh!" she groaned giving up her position on the beach she dove at Hiccup, hiding them both in the bushes that he had just come out from. Originally she would have just ditched Hiccup like she wanted to, but even though he was a runt, he was also the Chief's son, earning him a shield of protection from her. He groaned from the impact, trying to get up from the bushes, but she grabbed his head and shoved it back down earning another groan from Hiccup.

"Will you shut up!" she shushed him, "I told you there is a dragon nearby, didn't you hear it?" she asked him, her tone definitely giving away the fact that she thought he was the biggest idiot she ever met.

"Hear what?" Hiccup rasped, earning him another head shove from Astrid, purely out of irritation.

"Are you a half-wit or something?" she said spitefully, normally she would just ignore him, but now he was in the way therefore she had every right to hurl insults. "There is a dragon near here, I heard it all the way out from Raven's point!" she whispered urgently, "It made these terrifying shrieking sounds, it was unlike any dragon I have ever heard!" she exclaimed, still whispering. Her blue eyes widening in fear at the thought of what this dragon could possibly look like if it made such horrible sounds.

When she explained the dragon's voice she could have sworn that she saw Hiccup's lips give a small smirk from the corner of her eye, but when she full on looked at him it was gone. Now that she noticed, he seemed to have had his own adventure as well, his sleeves were torn from snagging on branches, his cheeks were flushed from the cold air and also from possibly exerting himself, his face were also covered in small specks of mud and small scratches.

"Anyways," she continued, whispering urgently in his ear, "you heard the dragon too right? That's why you came here?" she noticed that before he replied, he swallowed wincing as his tiny adam's apple bobbed, he then looked at her, "Oh- uh yeah," he rasped in a whisper, "yup-yes that's why I'm here," he whispered, wincing again at his harsh voice.

Astrid didn't really care that he had a sore throat, she didn't particularly concern herself at all with what he did, he was the runt and if you gave a runt too much attention then they would just become spoiled. "Were you crying or something?" she asked, she didn't ask because she cared, she obviously didn't. No she asked out of disgusted surprise, Vikings don't cry, especially male vikings.

"No!," he rasped loudly, earning another head shove into the dirt from Astrid for his outburst, "Idiot! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she whispered at him again. All she heard was a dirt muffled groan from Hiccup, which sounded like, a "why did you _do_ that?". She then peeked up from the shrubs they were hiding in, quickly searching her surroundings for any sign of a dragon, she didn't see or hear anything. Maybe her outburst scared it away?

"Okay, I think it's gone," she whispered, lifting her hand off of Hiccups head, and stepping out of the shrubbery to get her ax that she dropped when she tackled Hiccup. She heard Hiccup get up out of the bushes again while she picked up her ax, "We have to go tell the village about what we heard," she said, making sure the blade of her ax hadn't chipped.

"No!" Hiccup sorely yelped at her, which prompted her another eye roll.

"Don't worry, I won't tell everyone that you were crying before you bumped into me," she said, gesturing each other with her ax.

"I wasn't-" Hiccup started with a blush.

"Yeah, yeah," she cut him off with another eye roll, "you weren't crying, I get it," she flipped her braid over her shoulder, turning to him, "look, if it would make you feel better, I'll go report the new dragon sound I heard, and you can sneak into the back of your house with out anybody finding out that you were crying," she said, cocking her hip.

"uh- thanks?" Hiccup said, his sarcastic humor difficult to hear over his sore throat.

"You're welcome," she said haughtily, "Now let's go, I don't want to be here when whatever made that noise comes back," she said grabbing Hiccup's shirt as she trudged confidently back into the forest.

They kept walking through the forest, but the entire time Astrid didn't let go of the front of Hiccup's shirt, they were already at Raven's point by the time Hiccup said anything about it.

"Uhhh, you can let go of my shirt now," his nasal voice scratching against his tiny adams apple.

"Seeing as right now I'm your babysitter, and knowing that if anything were to happen to you, then I would get in trouble by the chief," she trailed off with an eye roll, "Yeah, as if I'll let go of your shirt," she said pulling him ruffly, not stopping when he tripped over a root.

* * *

It wasn't as though Hiccup didn't mind it when Astrid grabbed his shirt and pulled him off into the forest. Actually, he was quite elated that she was even talking to him. He couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to her, he vaguely remembered playing with her when they were totts, but that was about it.

In truth, Hiccup always liked Astrid. Perhaps it was because she was almost the only viking in the village that didn't comment on his weak attributes. Oh he knew that she agreed with the rest of the village, but at least she was wise enough to keep her thoughts about him to herself. That plus her glares told him all he needed to know. Her glares that usually said you-are-a-worthless-viking and how-dare-you-speak-to-me-you-worthless-mortal were strikingly gorgeous. Nobody could glare better than an Hofferson, and nobody their age could possibly glare better than Astrid Hofferson.

Being a viking, your social standing and toughness rate was definitely evaluated based on your glare. Hiccup's glare was horrendously weak. But Astrid Hofferson's glare could strike fear in grown men. To a viking like Hiccup, who couldn't even glare to save his life, Astrid's glare was the glare of the Gods. Oh but this didn't mean it didn't strike him with terror, because it scared him shitless.

They continued on through the trees, Astrid gripping Hiccup's shirt the entire way. He just knew his brown shirt would be stretched out and he would have to get a new one in the morning. She finally let him go when they reached the field, the large bonfire that had insulted Hiccup earlier was now a large crackle of burnt wood and embers, some drunk vikings were lying around groaning and snoring. The yule feast had obviously ended with a whisper instead of a bang.

She gave him one last beautiful sneer before running to her own home. He slowly walked over to his house, the Chief's house, and tried to sneak in through the back door. But his father's snores were not shaking the large house as Hiccup hoped they would. No, this time his father was poking at a fire that he had just started only minutes before he had walked in.

"Where have you been?" Stoick said in his deep viking voice, ringing out more in disappointment than worry. Stoick took one look at Hiccup and gave an exasperated sigh. Hiccup's shirt had definitely stretched, the neck now hung over one of his boney shoulders. His boots were covered in mud and pine needles, and his pants had a rip in the knee. That wasn't even the worst of it, Hiccup's hair was a ruffled mess, leaves and mud where stuck in it, Odin knew how long that would take to get out. And his face! His face was covered in tiny scratches from branches and spots of mud that almost disguised themselves as Hiccup's freckles.

Stoick gave another sigh of disappointment, he couldn't possibly take care of Hiccup when he came home like this, that was Val's job. "Go to your room, and wash up," he said turning back to the fire, "tomorrow we will get you some new clothes."

Hiccup climbed up the stairs to his room quickly, he climbed them like he always had, using his hands and feet to keep himself from tripping on the crude steps. He dashed into his room, instantly going over to his bucket of water, washed off his hands, face, and hair before sleeping in his rock hard bed.

* * *

Before, Stoick had thought it was cute when Hiccup had gone up the stairs like that, he looked like a little animal when he did it. But now that Hiccup was of the age that most boys spent throwing daggers and preparing themselves for dragon training, his four legged crawl up the stairs looked completely and totally un-viking.

Tonight, something had finally clicked with Stoick. But now that he looked back, perhaps he had always known, those obsessive searched for trolls and the lack of bloodthirsty killing for food, (that the other viking boys were more than excited to watch) were the first indicators that Stoick noticed. He was just willing to over look them before, surely he knew that Hiccup would grow out of it.

In fact Val and Stoick had named Hiccup, well Hiccup, as a joke. Hiccup was born early, just as Stoick had. When they had weighed Hiccup, noticing that he was below the average weight of a Viking baby, they were warned that he could possibly be a Hiccup. But Stoick and Val just laughed it off as though it were a joke, if their baby was going to be anything like Stoick, seeing as being born early was already a strong indicator, then he most certainly would not be a Hiccup.

Having full confidence that their son would not be the village runt, they named him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. True they had borrowed most of the name from their previous ancestors who were also born early and expected to be Hiccups as well. Only this time, they had thought it as funny and ironic, seeing as the likeliness for their son to actually be a Hiccup was so slim.

They were wrong. Their son was the first and only Hiccup recorded in the history of the Haddock line.

With a heavy heart, Stoick the Vast went to bed, allowing himself to dream of the ghost of his wife and the family he once had.

* * *

_A/N: wow... so um, this is my first HTTYD fanfic! _

_Super angsty right? XD A little melodramatic as well hahaha well did I move you? I hope you felt the angst! Cause if not then I totally failed lol Crash and burn! _

_Anyways! I am a super HTTYD fan, like seriously, I read the first book when I was a kid and I even have a special edition of the first HTTYD movie and the Bonenapper extra. So anything you noticed that may have been a mistake regarding HTTYD isn't. Yes I have watched the T.V show as well. Although, there are a lot of things in the t.v. show that obviously do not match up with HTTYD 2 as noticed from the trailer, I can say that I did enjoy the episode called "Portrait of Hiccup as a buff man". Man the feels were real in that episode! Even though the graphics were pretty horrific in the first season, I still enjoyed that one the most out of the entire first season.  
_

_So I do respect the Haddock line, but this is before that episode about Hamish the second's treasure obviously. So nobody knew that there were other Hiccup's in the Haddock line, seeing as it was covered up out of stubborn fatherly pride lol _

_So yeah, in case you were wondering... _

_Yes, Hiccup has inadvertently discovered screamo. Did vikings actually sing screamo? No, no they did not. But this is just a fanfiction, not some accurately historical account of Viking traditions. hahaha, I mean Dragons never existed in the Viking age, and they never actually wore horned helmets, so who's to say that Hiccup can't discover his talent for screamo? _

_Will this one-shot turn into a series? Probably. Ideas just suddenly popped into my head about this one-shot idea, so I don't think I could help it if I added some more onto it :P _

_R&R please! If I get a good enough feedback I might even write a modern Hiccup one-shot ;P _

_I'm usually worn out by modern fanfics, but this whole screamo thing has totally spurred me on XD _


	2. Screaming Death

_A/N: _

_Okay so ummm, wow! hahaha_

_Even though I only got three reviews right after I posted my chapter, they were so amazing that they spurred me on! hahaha _

_So! Special thanks to: _

_midnightsky0612, little miss BANANA HEAD, DoomsdayBeamXD, Johnnylee619, and Faisyah865_

_You guys totally motivated me to continue with this :P  
_

* * *

Astrid was disappointed to say the least. As soon as she saw that the festivities were over, and that she couldn't tell anybody about the new dragon sounds she heard, she blamed that little runt.

_Hiccup. _He couldn't be stealthy to save his life! It was all his fault that they came back too late, if he just did what he was told then they would have gotten there faster. Then she could have told the Chief immediately and then she would be realized for the warrior she is.

But _Hiccup _had to show up.

She gave him one last sneer for good measure and ran off, there was no point in snapping at him for this, so she ran off home.

She ran into her home in a flurry, if she couldn't tell the chief right now, then fine. But the least she could do was tell _somebody_. That somebody, would be her mother.

She shoved the door open, letting it slam against the wall, "Mom! Mom!" Astrid yelled, running over to her mother's sleeping form. Her mother have a snort before rolling over, almost rolling on Astrid's knee. Groggily, she opened one of her eyes, squinting at Astrid in the dim firelight, "so, yeh fina'y decided teh come home, lass?" She garbled a little bit drunkenly.

"Ugh, forget about that!" Astrid waved her mother's obvious disdain for the fact that Astrid left the Yule feast, "you won't believe what I heard!" Astrid's eyes gleaned with pride.

Her mother perked up instantly, it wasn't everyday that her daughter wanted to show off her achievements, "well, lass? What did you hear?" Her mother asked hoping that her daughter finally became interested in Village gossip.

So, Astrid told the whole thing to her mother, skipping the unfortunate run in with Hiccup, "mom, I swear it was a new Dragon! I never heard anything like it before!"

Her mother sighed, deflating at her daughter's obsession with killing dragons, something she obviously inherited from her father.

Astrid taking her mother's sigh the wrong way said, "you don't believe me?"

"Oh no dearie, I most definitely believe you," get mother said in all honesty, Astrid was probably the most credible Viking in Berk, "I was jus' hopin'- ah, nevermind my little lassie, go up to bed, and we'll tell Chief Stoick all about it in thah mornin'," her mother finished with a yawn before rolling back over in her hard bed.

"Okay."

Astrid ran up the steps to her room, pulling her hair out of her braid. She made all the steps she usually took to go to sleep, but when she was all ready to get into her bed, she just couldn't. Instead she sat there and watched outside her window for the sun to come up. As soon as she saw the first ray peek over the horizon she jumped into her battle skirt and boots, instantly jumping out of her window and running straight towards the chief's house.

* * *

Hiccup was having a wonderful dream. It was a strange dream to say the least, but, well, all dreams were weird. In this one, he was just walking through out the village, but instead of scowling faces, every person who passed by would say, "Hello, Hiccup!" or a "Good training today, Hiccup!" and the best part was that nobody was looking down at him, they were either looking up at him, or they were equal in height.

He would see the faces of random villagers, then he would see the faces of the people he knew personally. First he saw the face of his father, smiling at him with pride, then he saw Fishlegs, a random villager, then Ruff and Tuff, another random villager, Snotlout, and then there was Astrid. But Astrid wasn't smiling, she had a scowl, one of her deep terrifying scowls, she was just about to open her mouth a loud banging came out of it.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked again, hoping that he was just hearing things.

But when Astrid opened her mouth angrily again, but again a knocking voice came out of it. Hiccup stared at her with a look that said, _what in Thor's name?_, but then there was a loud BANG! and suddenly Hiccup was staring at the ceiling of his house, he was on the floor of his room, and his legs were twisted in his blanket on top of his bed.

He heard his father groan from downstairs moaning something about it being too early for this, then he spoke, his words lightly muffled except for the name, "Astrid".

Woah wait-what? Astrid?

Astrid was here? In his house?!

He struggled out of his blankets, before stumbling into his boots. He could hear Astrid's voice raise in pitch as she tried to convince his father about something. What would Astrid want from his father, he couldn't remember, but he knew it was something important.

"-Sir, I swear, it was like no sound I had ever heard! You have to believe me, Chief!"

Oh yeah, that's what it was. She thought that his screaming were dragon noises. When he first heard Astrid confuse his screams with dragon yells he couldn't help the smirk that twitched on his face. Of course she would have confused it for a dragon, he had the first time he heard it as well.

"I do believe you," his father said gravely, "where did you hear these noises, exactly?" Stoick said turning to Astrid, who had just noticed Hiccup coming down the stairs with a groggy yawn.

"Passed Raven point," she confirmed watching Hiccup go through his normal rounds in the morning, taking out a Jam and bread from the cupboard, it was odd to say the least for her to see the runt not look so... awkward. He was perfectly relaxed, either that or he was trying to be, which he was.

Hiccup was trying very very hard to be relaxed with Astrid there in his house. That plus he wanted to over hear the conversation Astrid and his father were having.  
"It was nearby a small pebbled beach, but that was where I lost it." she stated looking back up at Stoick.

"Alright," Stoick said pulling on his Chief cloak, "Let's get together a search party. I'll let you inform the village Astrid, since you were the one who found this new dragon." at this Astrid nearly lit up, she nodded her head and ran out the door, shouting about a Dragon hunt.

Then Hiccup's father, turned to him, "Hiccup, you're going to stay here," Hiccup jerked, looking straight at his father, and he saw it again. The look in the corner of his father's eye of lost hope, only now it was mixed with the strict for front that his father had when giving orders.

Hiccup nodded, looking down at his bread and jam, a smoking fish on the plate next to him. Then his father was gone, the door closed behind him.

Astrid was every bit of the son Stoick the Vast wanted from Hiccup. Maybe Hiccup was meant to be a girl! Maybe that was why he was so small in build, but as soon as that thought came into his mind he banished it. Gods, no.

He was a boy and that was final! Hiccup harrumphed to himself, he didn't speak to his father this morning, he didn't know if his voice would still sound raw, it definitely felt raw and it kind of hurt when he took a bite of stale bread.

Last night, he found out something about himself he never knew. He wasn't such a pipsqueak after all, and he couldn't help but feel some sort of pride in it.

Even though his father told him to stay. He couldn't help it. Maybe if he could just go out there, and prove himself! Maybe if he said that he found the dragon, maybe if he went out and killed a terrible terror or something. He could make the scream he made before, lead them on to the chase and then show up with the heart of the so called beast?

With the dodgy plan made up, he ran out the back door of his house, before the search party could go to the forest. He would have a head start, and then maybe he could see the hope in his father's eyes again.

* * *

"Well, shit." Hiccup said out loud as he ran through the forest.

This will not end well at all, "Let's recap, Hiccup," he said to himself, "the next time you come up with a half made plan, don't do it!" he nearly hit himself upside the head. He would have too, were it not for the fact that he was practically running for his life.

So, right after Hiccup ran into the woods, he went straight to that cliff, practiced his screaming a little, and waited for the Dragon hunting party. But Hiccup was an idiot. The entire party heard Hiccup's screaming when he was practicing for his big fake dragon roar. He hadn't even realized just how loud it could be heard through out Berk. Apparently, his voice was very loud, because when the scores of Vikings burst through those bushes, his father, Astrid, and the other teens minus fishlegs, in the lead, he instantly knew he was in trouble.

He wasn't at all prepared! He didn't even have a dragon heart to show his father! _Fucking Hel_. Did the Gods enjoy doing this to him? He bet that they were all laughing their asses off at this moment. He instantly ducked down behind a boulder, his father knew immediately that the sound came from up there on that cliff.

_Fuck. _

At first Hiccup thanked the gods that he knew that it would be harder for the Vikings big meaty fingers to climb up the cliff face, but he was instantly proven wrong. They almost looked like demons themselves, climbing up that rock with a speed that Hiccup had no idea they possessed.

He flipped out, and ended up sliding down the other side of the cliff, into the uninhabited part of the island. He hadn't gotten new clothes yet, like his father promised they would. So naturally the back of his shirt ripped, and Hiccup couldn't be certain if he was bleeding but he knew that he definitely got scraped by the rock that he slid down.

Then, Gods only know why he did it, but then Hiccup screamed his strange roar back up at the Vikings. Maybe he hoped that since they knew he was down there, that they would give up the chase, considering that he had never heard of the vikings coming into this part of the island that maybe he would be safe. But he wasn't, they came straight down that sloped cliff, only not damaging themselves like he had.

So now here he was running for his life, his back scraped up, and panting uncontrollably. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Hiccup thought.

Then he heard some vikings split from the group in the back and circle around Hiccup. _Shit. _He was trapped, the vikings were going to get him and then he would become an even bigger embarrassment for his father. Hiccup then dived behind a large boulder, slipping into a crevice. Was this what it felt like to be hunted down by vikings? Hiccup had a strange moment of sympathy for the dragons, only a moment. A very small moment, he wasn't some dragon sympathizer! He was a viking!

Then he heard the Vikings meet up almost exactly where he once was standing. They almost crashed into themselves, each with their own battle roars.

"Where did tha' devil go?" he heard one shout.

"It couldn't have gone far," he heard his father yell out, he could even almost see him turning around with the other Vikings, searching for this new 'beast', "Didn't you hear it? It had to have been a particularly weak dragon," his father added. Suddenly, Hiccup puffed up as though his pride was injured. As if being a weak viking wasn't enough, even if Hiccup was a dragon he would be weak as well? Well he wasn't having any of that!

So Hiccup did the stupidest thing he had ever done, something even more stupid than this entire plan.

He screamed.

_WHY THE FUCK!? _he screamed at himself, internally, as he did it. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! _

He was dead! He was so going to die! He could hear them become silent, listening again for the dragon. This was so stupid! He should not have done that! He should not have done that! He obviously couldn't come out from the boulder, he would be caught, and even if he pulled it off that the dragon had attacked him, he would get in trouble and possibly blamed for the dragon's escape!

Hiccup took an instinctive step back, only to find that the crevice continued onward to a little path. Hiccup then turned back around, now that he had an escape, perhaps he could have some fun? He smiled at himself, the possible idea that he could pull this off, getting twisted in his head. So he gave a small scream again, and he heard the Vikings roar as they went straight towards his direction. Hiccup turned and ran out through the little path.

He didn't turn, he didn't even look to see if maybe the Vikings saw him. He kept running, it was time to give up and go home. His plan failed. But he couldn't go back the way he came, he would probably be found by the rest of the hunting party if he went back that way. So he continued onward, through the uninhabited woods.

He ran almost as berserk as he had when he ran away from his father the other night. He wasn't even tripping over sticks or rocks. Then there was and incline up to the village, and Hiccup knew he was almost there.

Hiccup smiled to himself as he saw the houses come into view, he could see the dragon training academy from here, and when he looked down he could see the docks. He was at the edge of a cliff though, he hadn't noticed that he had bee running along the edge of it until he had looked down at the almost never ending docks.

Then he heard the snap of a twig and spun around.

"Hiccup?" it was Astrid she was there with an almost grimace on her face, his name had rolled off of her tongue in disgust. And then he slipped. He had spun around too fast and his boots, slicked with mud from running through the woods, had slipped in the wet mud. He fell down on his back, slipping down towards the edge of the cliff.

"Hiccup!" he heard Astrid yell for him, and he watched her, with fear on her face as she ran after him. He had flipped over onto his stomach. His arms were scrabbling out in front of him, hoping his hands would grip something, anything. But he couldn't, he didn't pick up anything, and before he knew it he saw Astrid's face becoming farther away as she reached out for him. He was falling.

_Shit, he was falling. He was going to die. _

Then he hit the ice cold waters of Berk with a resounding slap, which burned into his side. The salty sea stung his scraped back, now Hiccup wouldn't doubt that he had been bleeding before. He tried to swim up, to try and reach one of the docks. He had actually broke the surface of the ocean, screaming on the top of his lungs. Hoping that he hadn't worn out his voice by now. But a wave had crashed down on top of him, the last thing he saw were the docks becoming farther away before his eyes were surrounded by murky black water.

He was flung into the currents of Berk's ocean. He couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. He had no idea how long he had been in the waters, he didn't know how long his breath would last either, but he knew that he couldn't hold on for too long either.

Gods, this was embarrassing. This was the fate left for Hiccup. Death by drowning from a failed attempt for his father's approval. But of course nobody else would have seen his death that way. They would have seen it as the weak son of the Chief, death by drowning.

This morning, when he woke up on the floor of his room, he would have never had guessed that he would have died that day. He never thought once as he sat on top of that cliff, that perhaps he would fall into the ocean after being chased by his father. That he would drown.

But then he realized, that he wouldn't want to die thinking of such horrible things. So he thought of the dream he had just that morning. Seeing the proud smiles of his village, and he even pretended that that was the universe he lived in. He was the strong son of the Chief, loved by all! He even pretended that he had seen Astrid smiling lovingly at him instead of scowling as she had in his dream. Perhaps he would have even married her. She would have joined his hall, they would have had two children, and every morning he would wake up with his wife by his side. Her blue eyes shinning with love as the sun shone on her blonde hair in the morning light. His children would have a dragon each, and they would fly every morning. Wait what?

But Hiccup quickly forgot what he had been imagining in his head, for he was now coughing up murky black water onto the docks of Berk.

"Is he alrigh'?"

"Wha' 'appened?"

"Where did those scratches come from? Did tha' new dragon maul him!?"

He heard the voices around him as he choked up more of the waters he had swallowed. He tried to open his eyes a few times but the sun was too bright, so he shut them quickly. His eyes stung from the salt water of the ocean.

"Son? Son!" He heard his father yell out in the crowed.

"Dad?" he croaked, turning his head in the direction of his father's voice.

"He's bleeding! Get him to Goethi! His back needs stitching!" Was that Astrid's voice or did she have a sister that sounded a lot like her? Probably a sister or maybe a cousin, Astrid's voice would never hold such concern for Hiccup.

Hiccup was then picked up in burly strong arms, "Dad?" he croaked again, his eyes still squeezed shut. "Shh, Hiccup" his dad replied, but Hiccup didn't hear him, for he had passed out into a black darkness, blacker than the waters he had almost died in.

When Hiccup woke up next, he was in his house. He was not in his room, even though he was in his bed, he was on the bottom floor. Then Hiccup noticed his father snoring on a bear furred chair, his snoring nearly shaking the walls of their house. Hiccup sat up, before groaning in pain. He could tell it was still dark, probably the middle of the night. He looked down at himself, and noticed that his brown ripped shirt was replaced with some bandages that nearly wrapped around his small torso and chest.

Hiccup laid back down on his pillow. He was alive, he hadn't died a miserable cold death like he had thought he would. At first, Hiccup was grateful that his life wasn't over, but then he remembered his last thoughts before he succumbed to Hel's embrace. Then as he saw the blue eyes of an older, smiling Astrid in his mind's eye, he nearly screamed.

He would have rather he died with his dream still enveloping his thoughts. Then perhaps he would be living in Valhalla, in a world where he could wake up with an Astrid in his bed every morning.

He had cried himself back to sleep that night.

* * *

_Okie dokie. Soooooo, that one was shorter than the previous one hehehe. _

_So! What did you think about my angsty ending to the Screaming Death arc? Interesting right? It actually ended completely differently from what I thought would have happened lol But I like this version much much better than what I had originally planned! _

_R&R please! I might even turn this into a bigger series instead of just three one-shots! :P _

_Next chapter! An Screamo Modern Hiccup AU! _


	3. Berk High School, and Scream-o bands

_What? Two chapters in just one weekend? Woah Hallow! Beasting out those chapters huh? lol _

_Okay, So I haven't come up with a decision yet..._

_ but I still might write a one-shot series for How to Train your Dragon. _

_Idk if I'm going to write a new one, or if I'm just going to keep it on this story. _

_Let me know what you think! Please! The reviews help, seriously, I mean it. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Berk High School, Home of the Vikings, plus Screamo Bands

This is Berk.

It's a small island that's due west from Scotland.

If you ask me, it's a pretty boring island that goes through harsh winters and short summers.

What makes this island different from islands like Hawaii or Peru?

Everybody on this island... are vikings.

That's right I said it, vikings. I know bazaar right?

But I am honestly telling the truth here. Want proof? Fine.

This is my Village, and we have been here for centuries! I mean it... like forever.

Want to know what my tribe is called? The Hairy Hooligans. I know, I know. But trust me it's not the worst.

Our neighbors, the island right over there? Yeah, they're called the Meathead tribe, now that one's a laugh.

I know what you are thinking, why do we keep such ridiculous names in such a modern world? Trust me I have no idea.

Personally, it embarrasses the crap out of me. But Dad says that it's important to keep traditions.

Which is also why our island still makes our calendars named after the Gods. All days on the calendar that is either printed or on the computer says: Sun's Day, Moon's Day, Tiu's Day, Woden's Day, Thor's Day, Freya's Day, and Saturn's Day.

But seriously we all just call the days the same as everybody else does.

Oh, this village is very modern believe it or not! We even have our own radio! Right now it's broadcasted by the Twin's, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.

I work at the tattoo parlor with my dad's best friend: Gobber. It's kind of a tradition for Viking's to get tattoos when they come of age.

We also have our own High School! It's called Berk High School! I know right? Lame.

Oh yeah! And you see that kid right there? Walking to school in the brown hoodie and blue skinny jeans? That's me.

My name, now please, don't laugh, is Hiccup.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of the Chief of Berk.

I know it's a heavy title. To be honest, it almost make me not want to live on this planet anymore. But it's some weird viking tradition as well, parent's believe that hideous names will frighten gnomes and trolls. As if those actually exist... well now that I think about it... it would explain why I'm missing my left socks.

But I pull through, because I have something, let's call it a secret.

I have a pet! Who's name is Toothless, why did I name him Toothless?

Oh maybe it's because he's a dragon who just so happens to have retractable teeth. No biggie.

Oh yeah thing is... nobody believes in dragons anymore. Yeah Dragons, don't exist apparently. I guess I didn't get the memo.

So here I am, outside of the great big doors of Berk High School, ready to start a new day. As I walk up the stairs to quickly get inside, before somebody decides to throw a spitball at me, I can instantly spot out the cool kids of my grade. They include my cousin, Snotlout. I know right? His name is worse than mine! Why he is more popular than me? I have no idea. The group also consists of the Thorston twins I told you about earlier, they fight a lot. Fishlegs, he's kind of a big sort of fellow, but I think he just hangs out with them because his parents tell him to. And the coolest person, and I think most beautiful girl on this entire island, in that group is: _Astrid_.

Astrid Hofferson is the most beautiful girl I have ever met, her scowl is made by the Gods. She's also on the school's soccer team, she's the big VIP I hear. Oh right, I'm in my rebel, emo faze I'm not supposed to stare at her anymore. Yeah, I'm identified on this island for being some sort of overly-emotional rebel. Why I'm over emotional I have no idea... okay, I cried, but only once, and I was like twelve! I'm fifteen now! I don't understand why people can't forget about that already! I mean come on! See that's the thing about this island. Vikings don't cry! Shed one freaking tear and it scars you for life!

My first class is English, and of course as soon as I walk in I am isolated to the back. At least I have a window seat. A paper ball is thrown at me and I hear some snickers from somewhere nearby, "Sup, Runt, you gonna cry?" I look over to see my cousin looking at me from his seat. I only scowl at him and look away, crossing my arms. He starts laughing with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Hey did you hear Tǫnnfæra's new song last night?" Tuffnut asks Snotlout, that strange excited smirk on his face, "Hel yes I did, that title, Dragons, totally awesome" Snotlout replies folding his beefy arms. He glances over behind me with a smile on his face, had I been staring? "What are you looking at Useless?" He says throwing another one of my oh-so favorite titles in my face, "You jealous of Tǫnnfæra or something?" I just snort at him, and continue looking out the window. Tǫnnfæra is a hot new one man band scream-o singer, who has captured the hearts of almost every teen viking on Berk.

Snotlout frowns at me, now he's really twisting around to take a good hard look at me, "what do you think that he's not cool enough for you or something?" he says in all seriousness. I turn to look at him again. Everybody knows that the only reason why he tries to beat me up is because he wants to become the next in line for Chief. He's technically the most qualified for it anyways, so it's not like I care. I just wish he would stop being such a dick and see with his on two eyes or something.

"Not at all," I say, he quirks an eyebrow up at me, "I think that he's too cool for somebody like you, do you even listen to other scream-o bands besides Tǫnnfæra?" I asked with a smirk. Snotlout was already up out of his seat, fist raised, "What did you say, you little fuck?" he asks warningly, he's punched me before. So let's just say that I have every reason to fear his fist.

I wince and look back out my window, "nuthin" I murmur under my breath, "That's what I thought" he laughs before kissing his beefed arms and sitting back down in his seat. I'm not usually ballsy like that, and I'm also used to my cousin talking to me like that too. Let's just say that I have gotten into a lot of trouble before. Like I said, this village is small, you can even think of it like a small town! So of course everybody knows who I am.

To the village, I'm Hiccup the Useless. Mainly because I'm such a toothpick. Most people here are huge, and I'm probably the smallest boy on this island, in my age group of course. I don't meet the expectations that are placed on me as future chief of the Hairy Hooligans. For one: I'm not hairy, I don't even have a beard, two: I'm not big and beefy, three: my voice is kind of wheezy, and so many more qualities that are considered 'un-viking'. Honestly I don't understand what is up with these people! Hello? I thought this was the twenty first century?

I don't really pay that much attention in my English class, not because I'm a rebel, since apparently I am, but because I'm smart. I'm not saying that to be cocky, I really mean it, I'm smart. Teachers try to slip me up all the time by throwing questions at me, I do get some wrong every once in a while, but mostly I get them right. I usually spend my day staring out windows, thinking about Toothless.

I met Toothless by accident, I was walking through the woods and apparently he got caught in an old viking trap. After I got over my shock that there was such a thing as Dragons, I cut him out of the old bola with my pocket knife. After screaming in my face, he tried to fly off, but he couldn't. The old bola got his back fin, now he can't fly without me. Nobody on this island believes in Dragons anymore. Some believe they don't exist, others believe they died off. But Toothless is proof that they in fact have not died off. I think they are hiding somewhere. It makes sense, since we now have that scary technology like guns and tanks.

Classes at Berk High School are pretty normal that is until you get to P.E. Most schools call it Physical Education. Not us, no we have a real funny name called Dragon Hunt. I guess the adults think it's funny as our old lore says that we would often go out to hunt down dragons. I think that it's an annoying class, and of course I'm the worst at it. It's supposed to do this funny thing called exercise? Apparently we don't get enough of it on our small island. Of course the best in the class is Astrid Hofferson. She's the best at a lot of things. I think she is battling me out for the top test scores in class, but hey it's not like I care that much.

Anyways, the D.H. class is simple, we each get a wooden shield, and sword (fake obviously), anyways, you have to battle out these fake C.G Dragons. They're pretty accurate to our history's depiction of them actually. The class is actually incredibly hard. The dragon spits out C.G. fire, each one is different according to the dragon, and if you get hit by the C.G fire, well "yer dead" as Gobber said. Yeah not only is he the guy who owns the tattoo parlor but he is also the guy who teaches D.H. why do they let a tattoo artist teach? I have no idea.

I walk into the large gym, which surprisingly enough I share the class with the "popular" kids. They're already there looking around the gym overly eager, "I am so excited!" says Snotlout, trying to get on Astrid's good side. The twins are fighting with the fake swords, "Ow, that really hurts," Tuffnut laughs when his sister nails him on the tail bone, "Give me that!" Snotlout grabs the wooden sword from Tuffnut with a sneer, "Oh yeah!" he laughs, "This will be perfect to hit Hiccup with," he jokes around swinging around the wooden sword. That's where I come in, I guess, "Oh yeah, Pain. Love it!" of course the only thing I've got to say is sarcastic. Snotlout and the twins just snicker menacingly at me.

Gobber then comes in, pushing a red shield and sword in my hand before shoving me next to Fishlegs. "Now then class," Gobber begins in his thick accent, "Put on yer C.G Goggles and we'll ge' on wit' it tehday," Gobber says as he goes through our line with a bucket of these goggles. The goggles are actually kind of cool, that is until I take them off and they leave that weird imprint on my face. _Great_. Take something cool and put a negative twist on it.

I put on the goggles, and flip the little switch on the top. The gym around me turns into some sort of a kill ring, nothing that I haven't seen before. Gobber still stands perfectly in front of me, almost as if he's actually in the ring as well. He's also wearing goggles, and when I look over at the other teens they already have their goggles on as well.

Then Gobber releases the Gronkle. That one is considered the easy dragon to battle with since there is a recuperation time since the dragon has to eat rocks to be able to shoot fire. Oh yeah that's another thing, there is a life bar at the top right corner of the goggle screen. You gotta watch it. D.H. is kind of a video game mixed with running, it can be pretty fun sometimes. If only they would take out the whole running part I might want to actually play it outside of class.

So here is this dragon, it has six shots, and for this round the goal is to dodge all shots to make it to the next round. Which will be tomorrow. Instantly the Dragon goes after the twins, and they're life bar is out instantly, since they were distracted fighting with each other. Gobber gives us the advice that banging our swords on our shields will activate the function that makes the gronkle hear the noise and get distracted.

It works, until Fishlegs stops making the noise and gets shot out. Then It's Snotlout who gets shot out, trying to smooch up to Astrid, something about her working out or other. She does a somersault dive over to me, "So, It's just you and me huh?" I say lamely, "Nope, just you," Astrid says before doing another somersault out of the way. Then I see the dragon, it's about to shoot at me, but I use my shield to deflect it giving me only half a life left, But this dragon seems persistent today.

It chases after me, and the thing looks so damn real I almost have a panic attack, but I turn and run instead, looking over my shoulder at it. Then before I know it I am pinned against the gym wall, and I can see straight into the Dragon's mouth as it is generating a fake C.G fire ball to kill me with. And suddenly it stops, blinking out just as a t.v would do when it is turned off.

I look around the Gym and see that the bell had rung and Gobber had turned off the main generator for the goggles. The teens in my class are laughing at me, apparently I was cowering or something, I scowl at them before ripping the goggles off my face, I drop them in the plastic bin.

Thank the gods, D.H. is the last class of my day. When I get out of school I run straight to Toothless, I keep him hidden just passed Raven's Point. Before I met Toothless, well my life pretty much sucked ass. I mean seriously, I am considered a failure for a reason. I slam the shield and sword onto the racks, grab my backpack and run straight out of the school. I'm pretty much the first person out those doors.

Before I know it I'm at the little cove where I keep Toothless, "Oh Toothless?" I call out, "wanna hear the knew song I wrote?" I ask as I pull out my computer and put it out onto a rock. Toothless was hanging off of a strong tree branch like a bat. He instantly comes down, eagerly running over to me. Toothless loves to hear my songs, he's surprisingly really supportive for a dragon. Thing is that I also have a talent, I can sing scream-o music. Toothless probably likes it so much because it sounds like me trying to speak Dragonese or something stupid.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure I have left something out. I have another secret. You know that guy that Snotlout and Tuffnut were talking about earlier today?

Yeah well... It's me, I'm the anonymous, apparently totally hot Tǫnnfæra, who mysteriously hosts scream-o concerts through out different parts of the island and has totally, completely, possibly permanently swooned almost every girl on this island. I can honestly say that It does make me happy to know that when I sleep at night.

* * *

_So! There it is! Kind of short and a little novel like but hey! It's still a creative one-shot! :P I'm calling this the modern story arch. So If I decide to continue on this story as a series, I'll call it that to let you know what it will be about. _

_Anyways... I'm technically done! Yup! If I don't get a better response with in the time of... a week? Maybe more? then I wont continue with this one-shot series. I'm already writing a bunch of other stories! I don't need another project that isn't going to give me any good responses. I hope you understand. _

_Anyways! R&R! Tell me what you think about this AU! I thought it was pretty clever. The name _Tǫnnfæra _is actually old Norse for Toothless :P _


	4. Nightfuries

_A/N: __So, I'm sure you have guessed by now that I am continuing my little one-shot series! _

_How many chapters? No clue. _

_Any crossovers in the mix? Maybe (but least likely, I might do like one) _

_What point of view? Mostly 3rd person, but like last chapter I may mix it up every once in a while with a 1st person. _

_Genre? Mostly Angst-y teenager stuff (BTW! Not all angst is sad, melodramatic, or anything along those lines, some of it can be anger, irritation, guilt, and sometimes a good, and quite strange, angst-y happiness!) _

_Characters? I may switch it up! But it's usually Hiccup, and it is usually centered around Stoick, Astrid, and Toothless. Other characters will show up! _

_What kind of one-shots will these be? Well then! I may go a little crazy with the AUs!  
_

_So far my Alternate Universes consist of the Hiccup from the movie (Normal AU), my first Scream-o Hiccup who also lives in a slightly alternate dimension from the normal AU (Scream-o AU), and a modern Hiccup (Modern Arc/AU). As of right now, the Normal Hiccup is the only one without the screaming talent that my other Hiccup's have.  
I may even do an original Hiccup from the actual books! (I'd call that one: Cowell AU -after the writer of course-) :P  
If you want to see an AU you can feel free to PM me or you could -I don't know- go crazy and actually review on this story!  
GASP That's just nuts! Who does that?  
_

_Anyways, for those of you who told me to write an actual story off of my last chapter, I have to tell you that I can't :/  
I would love to do it! Honestly! But I already have planned a trilogy from the Rise of the Guardians AND I'm in college.  
I've got grades to keep up with, yah know? _

_Anyways! I'm pretty psyched about this series, I've tried writing multiple One-shot series before and they just never went anywhere...  
I think it's because I wasn't as big of a fan as I am with HTTYD. I read the first book when I was a kid,  
so when I heard DreamWorks took up the movie I nearly died and went to Valhalla! _

_Alrighty! Anyways! This one shot is sort of based off of The Gift of the Nightfury! (Normal AU)  
_

_Warning! For those of you who have not seen The Gift of the Nightfury, this chapter contains some spoilers! If you want to watch it, I'm pretty sure that it is on youtube! _

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightfuries

Hiccup was in that mood again. He usually got in this mood whenever Snoggletog came around, but he would get in it on some other occasions as well. Whenever Hiccup got in this mood, he would look down at his feet, kick up some dirt or snow with his prosthetic, and then his eyes would flick from his foot to Toothless' tail for at least five minutes at a time.

In other words, Hiccup felt guilty.

It was his fault after all, he was the one who shot Toothless down. Hiccup would never be able to let go of his guilt until he made it up to Toothless. He actually had made it up to him about five years back!

When all of the dragon's mysteriously left during Snoggletog, Hiccup made a new fin for Toothless so that he could fly by himself. Toothless was gone for three days, and when he came back he made a show of destroying the fin in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup knew what Toothless meant by it. He meant that Toothless would rather be with Hiccup, he didn't want to go anywhere if Hiccup wasn't there on his back. When Toothless had destroyed it, nudging his old saddle and tail towards Hiccup with large cute eyes, Hiccup couldn't help but feel relieved. Hiccup was as much of Toothless' rider, as Toothless was Hiccup's dragon. The loss of Toothless' tail only made their friendship solid.

Toothless was perfectly happy about it as well. It was what he wanted, he wanted to be by Hiccup's side forever. But as the Snoggletog season came around again, Hiccup began to worry about the Nightfury breed.

Snoggletog wasn't the only holiday of the winter season, it was also the season when the dragon's migrated south to conceive and repopulate. When the dragon's had first left the island, Berk had nearly burnt to the ground in panic, figuratively and literally, but that's a story for another time. Now that everyone knows where their dragons were going, and are reassured that they would come back, they watch their dragon's go with a smile.

Then after a few more Snoggletogs had passed, Hiccup noticed that many dragons that already had babies at least once or twice wouldn't leave, and the newer generation of dragon's would then leave to have their own babies. Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug had already conceived two litters before deciding that it was acceptable to stay on Berk for the Holidays. Meanwhile Barf and Belch still migrate south to have litters, Hiccup and Fishlegs reasoned that perhaps it was because the population of Hideous Zippleback were lesser than the other dragon species.

But not once, in the five years that dragon's have lived on Berk, has Toothless shown any desire to leave to have his own children. When Toothless left the first time, he hadn't even gone to have baby Nightfuries, he left to find Hiccup's helmet which had fallen off and into the ocean when they were flying.  
The thought hadn't really occurred to Hiccup, until Fishlegs had actually pointed it out.

"Hey Hiccup?" Fishlegs came up next to him, slightly nervous as he usually is when he is about to ask something.

They had just finished Dragon Training for that day, and they were now walking their way to the Hall for mutton and ale.

"Oh Hey, Fishlegs! What's up?" Hiccup asked casually.

For some reason Fishlegs reminded Hiccup a bit of himself before he slayed the Red Death. Well not exactly like himself, but he felt he connected with Fishlegs at least.

"It's just that most of the dragons have already left for their annual breeding," Hiccup nearly snorted but was able to control himself with a smile, of course Fishlegs would word the dragon's holiday that way.

"Well, It's just that, we all know that Toothless doesn't leave during this time of the year," Fishlegs pointed to Toothless.

Who was now giving a wide eyed look at Hiccup and Fishlegs, probably because he knew they were now talking about him but had no idea what about.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked, wondering when Fishlegs would get to the point and say what he wanted to say.

"Well, I'm sure you have noticed that Toothless is the only Nightfury on Berk, so I was just wondering if you were ever going to look into... that," Fishlegs ended kind of lamely with a bit of a squawk at the end.

People had obviously been talking behind Hiccup's back about his sensitivity over Toothless not being able to leave with out him. Making Hiccup give an internal eye-roll and slap in the face. He really needed to lighten up a bit more.

"Uhh, yeah," Hiccup started, "Well I've already tried making Toothless a tail for him to use by himself, but he destroyed it." Hiccup looked over at Toothless and gave him a scratch on his neck.

"Yes, well," Fishlegs crossed his arms behind his back, putting on his suddenly confident and intellectual mask, "I have to inform you Hiccup, that if Toothless doesn't go find another Nightfury to -uh- m-mate with," his face suddenly flushed, before shaking it off and continuing, "there may be a possibility that the Nightfury population could become extinct."

Hiccup wouldn't have admitted it, but what Fishlegs said had chilled him to the bone. Hiccup already knew that Toothless was the only Nightfury on Berk, and could possibly be the only Nightfury in the north as there were no sightings of other Nightfuries. But now Hiccup worried over it incessantly and when it was finally time to sleep, Hiccup couldn't help staying up, worrying about Toothless. Instead of waiting to think about such things for the next day, Hiccup paced his room, hobbling on his prosthetic, as Toothless watched him from his spot on the floor.

"Well, It's true," Hiccup spoke to himself, "If Toothless doesn't find a mate, Nightfuries could become extinct."

He lifted a hand to rub his chin, it was feeling a bit prickly, Hiccup would have to shave in the morning.

"or Toothless could very well be... the last Nightfury..."

Hiccup stopped staring at Toothless who was now sleeping peacefully, and was now back to hobbling around almost frantically. As if pacing was going to fix the problem that Hiccup pretty much created himself. It was almost painfully obvious that Hiccup was over exaggerating, the world was just so big, there was obviously other Nightfuries somewhere out there.

Hiccup watched Toothless again, who was sleeping with a grin, breathing out short dragon snores every once in a while.

"Well, Toothless looks pretty happy," Hiccup concluded, "If he isn't worried about it then I don't think I should be worried either," he said with a smile, finally caving into his sleep deprived mind and crawling into bed.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with a smile on his face, Toothless wasn't there when he woke up, probably out about the docks to beg for some cod. He would have even skipped down the stairs if it weren't for his leg and the fact that the stairs were too steep to actually skip down. As soon as Hiccup was done with his breakfast he headed straight to the forge to make some saddles as Snoggletog gifts. He had received tons of orders for Nadder and Gronkle saddles from parents, but a new request had come up for winter saddles to help keep warm against the cold winds while flying.

As Hiccup laid out the different strips of leather and fur for the new winter saddles, he was determined not to ruin his good mood, on that frozen morning, by worrying over Toothless.

When it was noon, Hiccup had already completed two saddles when Astrid came running into the forge.

"Hiccup!" She yelled out before as she ran over to the forge, arms swinging out to catch his attention. Before she even got to the forge, Hiccup could tell something was wrong, something very very bad was happening.

He ripped off his apron, instantly forgetting where he dropped it. He would have hopped onto Toothless and instantly grab Astrid so she could tell him what was happening while they flew over to the problem, but Toothless still hadn't showed up in the Forge.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked when Astrid finally reached him, "Is it the dragons?"

Astrid was huffing, trying to catch her breath before saying anything, her blue eyes bore into Hiccup's, and before she even said it he instinctively knew.

"Hiccup, It's- It's Toothless," she gasped.

"Where is he?" and they were running. Even though Hiccup usually didn't run anymore since it was difficult with his prosthetic, he still ran, ignoring his leg's cries of pain from the ice cold wind.

Astrid led Hiccup out over behind his house, which is where the field that they normally held celebrations at was. The field stretched out a ways before one side dropped to a cliff and the other ended at the edge of the woods.

There, near the edge of the cliff, was Toothless. There was also a group of viking men trying to pin Toothless down, who was struggling against them and making these strange roaring noises. Hiccup would have thought that the vikings were beating up his dragon, were it not for the fact that Gobber and Stoick were included in that group of vikings.

"Woah! What is going on here?" Hiccup called out running over to Toothless. The vikings had stopped holding the dragon down now that Hiccup showed up.

"We don't know," Astrid explained, "He was just walking over to the forge when suddenly he went berserk, he was making these noises and nearly destroyed a house before heading over here!"

"It's true!" Gobber added in his thick accent, "he woulda' ran himself off the cliff if we hadn't held him down!" He pointed his egg beater prosthetic over at Toothless. When everybody stared at his prosthetic, he flushed chuckling before hiding it behind his back.

Hiccup turned to Toothless, who was still making those strange roaring noises, they almost sounded desperate like he was crying out at something, and he was looking out in the clouded sky.

"Toothless? What's up, bud?" Hiccup said, putting a hand on Toothless' snout.

It was almost as though Toothless hadn't noticed Hiccup until then. When Hiccup had placed his hand on Toothless, Toothless started nudging him over to the edge of the cliff almost aggressively. Hiccup noticed that Toothless' eyes were slits, just as the other dragon's eyes were when they left with the migration.

"Woah bud?!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless nudged him closer to the edge, before eventually he understood what Toothless' was saying and jumped into the air and over the side of the cliff.

Everybody cried out when Hiccup fell, but he reassured them with a, "Don't worry, everything's fine!" as Toothless leaped after Hiccup, and angled himself so that Hiccup could easily latch himself into the saddle.

Although Hiccup had jumped first, Toothless was heavier, so it took no time at all for gravity to line them up perfectly. Hiccup clicked his prosthetic in and they soared right back up into the air.

"Hiccup!" He heard Astrid yell from behind him, "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea!" He called back. He really didn't have any idea where he was going, he wasn't even really directing Toothless anywhere, he was just following Toothless' lead.

He knew when his dragon got anxious like he had early that needed to go fly, and Hiccup had no other choice but to follow along.

They flew straight up for what felt like hours, but really was only five minutes, until they broke into a new layer of clouds, and that was when Hiccup saw it. There, flying in front of them, were the most Nightfuries Hiccup had ever seen. It was almost as though it were a large pack of them, a very very large pack.

Each Nightfury was different from the last, they were dark in color, but not quite the same color of black that Toothless was. The colors ranged from a dark blue, purple, grey and black! Even if others were a dark blue then they were a slightly different shade, but they were all just so dark that Hiccup just called them all black anyways.

Hiccup continued to follow this unbelievably huge pack of Nightfuries for hours, and after a while he was getting really hungry. The sun was just about to set, when suddenly they dipped through the clouds.

Hiccup could have sworn he saw an island, but wasn't certain until all of the wispy clouds were out of his face. Hiccup often wondered if there was such a thing as Nightfury Island, he imagined it would have been on a volcanic island that was covered in dried lava and ash. Well he had gotten the Volcano part correct, but this Island was far from what he had imagined.

This island was unlike any island Hiccup ever saw, it was covered in this strange foliage that Hiccup could only describe as tropical, and there were leaves that were even bright red and blue! The trees were tall and covered most of the island except for the multi-colored pebbled beach.

The farthest Hiccup had ever gone south was when Meatlug took him to the island where the dragons would hatch their eggs, not but five years ago, and that island didn't even hold a torch in comparison to this island. That Island was bare, and the only clue that it was a southern island was the clear blue waters that revealed a reef.

But what truly made this Island completely different from the previous one, was that it was covered with Nightfuries.

* * *

_Wow, I really wrote that one up XD _

_I honestly had no idea where it was going! I didn't even think that Hiccup would end up on Nightfury island! I thought he was going to stay on Berk! I didn't even plan on writing a Nightfury island! Bahaha I love when I surprise myself like this! XDD _

_Anyways! yeah! So, I got a bit impatient, I couldn't wait a week to decide if I was going to turn this into a series because ...well- I had already decided! _

_Idk what to call this story arc to be honest! But I'm just letting you guys know that it will continue onto the next chapter!  
_

_Oh yeah, and I sincerely apologize for that long ass Authors Note in the beginning of the chapter! I know that they are a total pain in the ass to read, but I just had to explain myself!  
_


	5. The Isle of Night

_So I think I've got it! I'll call this the Isle of Night Arc? Eh? Eh? No? Okay ): I'll just use that to title this chapter instead XD  
_

_Guys, I have no idea why but when I listen to scream-o music in bed it puts me to sleep! hahaha is that a good thing or a bad thing? I have no idea I'm just enjoying the music and pretending that Hiccup's the one screaming it... is that unhealthy? Yes... yes it is. Do I care if that's unhealthy? No, no I don't lol _

_Onwards! (Remember! Normal AU) :P  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: Isle of Night

When Hiccup landed on the island he didn't know what to think!

It was all just so amazing!

He was so excited about the Island, that when he hopped off of Toothless, he almost didn't even notice as Toothless ran into the forest without even a second glance back. He just shrugged off Toothless' strange behavior, and figured it was probably best to leave him alone to connect with some other Nightfuries. Hiccup was just happy that Toothless was being a social dragon, and went off to adventure.

The first thing Hiccup did was observe the pebbled beach on the Isle of Night, as Hiccup was now calling it. Each pebble was a bright color of blue, red, green, purple, and even pink, yellow, and orange! The pebbles where oval-ish in shape and run down smooth from the crashing waves of the ocean. When Hiccup was finished looking over the bright rocks he moved onto a plant that was on the edge of the tree line. It had these large green leaves that changed to a red color at the tips, and it bloomed these amazing pink spikey flowers that reminded Hiccup a bit of a Nadder and a Gronkle tail mixed together. Hiccup could not contain his excitement over this island, he was nearly jumping in happy hysteria.

The trees were even weirder on this island, some of the trees trunks stretched up in layers before giving a bulb of foliage at the top, and they also seemed to produce these strange brown orbs that fell onto the ground. When Hiccup banged open one of these orbs on a rock, it cracked and then leaked out this strange liquid that tasted sweet and bitter. It was then that Hiccup remembered he was hungry in the setting sun.

So in search of food, he walked along the tree line until he noticed another tree similar to the brown orb tree. Only this tree was shorter, and the leaves came out in big fans. Similar to the orb tree, this tree also grew some strange food, some were green and some where yellow. Hiccup figured that it was some type of fruit that the tree produced in large quantities, and that the yellow fruits were the ripe fruits and the green ones were still growing.

When Hiccup was full off of the yellow fruits and brown orbs he then lay on the beach as he watched the sun set. As he listened to the bright blue ocean crash on the pebbled shore, he eventually dozed off.

When Hiccup woke again, he found that it was dark, and the tide had risen making his clothes and hair wet. As he climbed up off of the shore, he really wished that he could find Toothless so that he could curl up in his Dragon's wings and sleep for the night.

Hiccup felt a sudden urge to make 'finding Toothless' a mission. So he set off bravely into the forest, calling out Toothless' name.

As Hiccup walked through the rainforest, he could hear all sorts of different noises. Most of them were dragon noises, which Hiccup was perfectly comfortable with as this was an Island full of Nightfuries.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called out for what felt like the billionth time, tripping on something he couldn't see.

"Where are you?" he almost whispered to himself.

He started feeling as bummed as he had the time when he first shot down that dragon and spent hours searching for him on Berk.

Hiccup was getting very tired as he kept walking through the heavy forest, and his metal foot had caught multiple times on unseen objects, and he had to continuously swat bugs out of his face. He was so tired, that he hadn't noticed when the dragon sounds that surrounded him had suddenly stopped. Hiccup closed his eyes very slowly, and suddenly he felt something very soft underneath his body, so he just decided to lay there.

Else where on the island, Toothless was having a night quite different from the night Hiccup seemed to be having.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes again, the sun burned high above sky, blinding Hiccup momentarily. When Hiccup's eyes slowly began to come into focus, he noticed a black blur looking down from above him.

"Toothless?" he called up with a groggy smile.

The dragon above him crooned curiously, and Hiccup suddenly froze mid stretch.

Hiccup knew what his best friend's croons sounded like... and these dragon croons were assuredly _not _Toothless' croons. Hiccup was suddenly wide awake as he stared into bright blue Nightfury eyes.

The Nightfury just stared at Hiccup curiously, sniffing at Hiccups ocean crusted shirt before giving him a half-lidded look that was actually quite familiar to Toothless' when he had touched Toothless for the first time.

"Uh, Hi" Hiccup introduced himself to the Nightfury sitting up, when he felt himself rest his back against something warm and breathing.

He spun himself around to find there was another Nightfury, but this one had green eyes of a darker caliber from Toothless' eyes, "Umm, Hello to you too," Hiccup said awkwardly.

"Uhh, hm, yes well my name is Hiccup," he said looking between the two Nightfuries.

The Nightfury with the dark vibrant green eyes harumphed at Hiccup, since that one was bigger in muscle size, Hiccup rationalized that he was a male Nightfury. The Nightfury with the blue eyes was a female, as her croons sounded a little higher in pitch from the male's harumphs.

Hiccup chuckled at the two Nightfuries, who were continuing to stare at him curiously.

"Uh, yeah, so, um, I'm looking for a friend, so I'll just, ah, go now," Hiccup said getting up and walking away from his strange wake up calls.

As Hiccup walked away from the small circle of trees that he left the two Nightfuries in, he suddenly heard a strange wailing sound that made Hiccup freeze in his tracks. Hiccup had no idea why he decided to spin around and look back into the clearing, yet he did. Instantly his face flushed the brightest pink it had ever been, and he quickly turned back around and continued on his mission to find Toothless so he could get off of this damn island and enjoy Snoggletog with Astrid and his Father.

Well, Hiccup could now say that he had absolutely no doubts that Nightfuries were in fact _not _in the possibility of becoming extinct.

Hiccup wasn't naive enough not to know what the dragon sounds around him on this island meant. This island was more than just a tropical paradise, and Hiccup wanted to get off of it immediately. Now if only he could find that blasted dragon...

Hiccup searched every where around the island, he even circled around the base of the volcano. He also ran into several Nightfuries. Some he had found in some rather... ah, compromising situations that made him blush that bright pink color, some dragons were nice to Hiccup and met his hand encouragingly, while there was one rather aggressive male had chased him away.

Being chased by a territorial Nightfury? Yeah, Terrifying.

Hiccup had actually become friends with a Nightfury or two, and he was even able to enjoy a ride or two on one. But they only every stayed around for a day, Hiccup figured that they could smell Toothless on his clothes and knew the Hiccup was a taken rider.

It took Hiccup three days until he finally ran into Toothless. He saw him hiding up in a tree, Hiccup would have missed him entirely were it not for Toothless' bright red tail fin.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled out, running under the tree.

He tried jumping up to at least nudge Toothless' tail to let him know he was up there. The tree was relatively low, so he was even successful in his en devour, and had tapped on Toothless' tail at least twice. But the dragon ignored him, and moved his tail from hanging off of the tree and somewhere up in a cranny where his dragon was hiding.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called out again, why was his dragon ignoring him?

Hiccup just didn't take no for an answer from his stubborn dragon, he had spent enough time away from Berk, and he knew he had missed Snoggletog by now. So Hiccup actually began climbing up the tree, grunting as he used his new found upper body strength to heave himself up. When Hiccup had finally reached up to where Toothless was, napping in a concave of the large tree, and was facing away from Hiccup.

"Toothless, come on, I missed Snoggletog this year, it's time to go back home."

But Toothless still ignored him, he acted as though he hadn't even heard Hiccup speak. Now Hiccup was getting really pissed off.

"Toothless! Come on! Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing Toothless' tail and pulling as hard as he could.

This time he did get an answer from his Nightfury. Toothless made an angry roaring sound, flipping over from his napping position he yanked his tail out of Hiccup's grip and mercilessly whipped Hiccup with it. Toothless had whipped Hiccup with his tail before, but those times had been more playful than this one. No, this time it actually hurt, and it was forceful. The whip had flung Hiccup and he found himself falling out of the low tree and landed with a loud "thump!" on the soft forest floor.

Hiccup got the wind knocked out of him on impact, making him take one large inhale of breath that he didn't release for what felt like eternity. During that eternity he watched as Toothless made a snorting noise down at Hiccup, almost as though he was saying, "Good riddance," before turning around and going back to his nap in his hollowed out tree top.

As Hiccup lay on the forest floor, waiting for his ability to breath to return, he was slowly beginning to feel the harsh sting from falling on his back. When he could finally lift himself off of the ground, he felt as though a good thirty minutes had passed. With one last fleeting look back up Toothless' tree, Hiccup left and went back in the direction of the beach.

Hiccup sat on the rainbow pebbled beach for the rest of the day, hoping that perhaps he was wrong, that perhaps that wasn't Toothless and that it was just another dragon who so happened to have a red tail fin almost exact to Toothless'. That perhaps if he waited on that shore, then Toothless would come bounding from within the depths of the rainforest and come running up to Hiccup to show off a new mate with his bright green eyes, playfully watching Hiccup.

But Hiccup was disappointed.

Toothless never came bounding out of that forest like Hiccup hoped. By the time the sun had set, and night had fallen across the Island for the fourth time since Hiccup had been there, he was convinced that he had lost his best friend. Forever.

It took everything Hiccup had not to cry.

"Viking's don't cry," he kept repeating to himself, and when he felt hot tears fall on his cheeks, he just pretended that it was a warm southern rain that was being absorbed by his green tunic.

Hiccup didn't fall asleep that night, he stayed awake and watched the stars as his eyes stung from the lack of water in his tear ducts. By the time the sun came up, he would have to find one of his new Nightfury friends and ask for a ride home. His ride to home in shame and disappointment. What would happen when he would inevitably go home without his dragon? He probably would become Hiccup the Useless again. At the very least, he wouldn't be the best dragon rider on the island, seeing as he didn't have Toothless anymore, and if Hiccup didn't have Toothless then he wouldn't have a dragon. Hiccup was nothing with out Toothless, he wouldn't be able to beat Snotlout in the Dragon Races anymore. The twins would probably stop listening to him, Fishlegs would stop coming to him to discuss dragon behaviors, and Astrid... he didn't even want to think about what Astrid would do. He knew that if what he hoped Astrid wouldn't do actually happened, that he would just have to accept it for what it was.

Hiccup was nothing without Toothless.

Toothless was his right hand man. Hiccup relied on Toothless to back him up no matter what. The only time Hiccup ever felt completely safe was with Toothless by his side, because he knew that Toothless would always protect him. Without Toothless, Hiccup wouldn't have any way to maintain his Village's respect. He could never become Chief of Berk without Toothless! Toothless was the reason why his village no longer saw Hiccup as useless! Take Toothless away and what was he? Useless. Useless. Useless.

He wouldn't be able to swoop in and save anybody with out Toothless. He wouldn't be able to win any battles against warring tribes. He wouldn't be anything except Useless.

What would his father say? What would his father even do, now that Hiccup was Useless once again. Now that he was once again, 'the worst viking Berk has ever seen,' what could his father possibly do?

Hiccup rationalized that his father would do what was best for the village, and he would probably nominate Snotlout as the heir for Chief. It obviously wasn't the best choice, as Snotlout became an idiot when it came to dragon training. But Snotlout was still a fierce Viking, and he would lead the tribe into many glorious battles.

What would he do? Now that he will be the new village outcast? Well, he would probably take the best one man boat, that the Village would be willing to give him, and sail somewhere. He would go visit other worlds and imagine what it would have been like to fly there with Toothless.

As Hiccup sat in the pebbled sand, waiting for the sun to rise. He heard a gravely plop next to him on his left. He looked over, and there it was. It was the most beautiful stone he had ever seen. Only it wasn't a stone, it was an large egg, about the size of one of the giant Viking hammer heads back on Berk. It was black as night, and speckled in a very dark grey, just like Toothless' hide, and it gleamed in the starlight. With a sniffle, Hiccup reached out and picked up the egg, placing it in his lap. It was warm, it was very very warm, almost to the point of too comfortingly warm.

Hiccup stared at the egg, when he noticed that the sunrise was beginning to reflect on it, making whatever took residence inside slip around and grow even warmer. Hiccup could feel the life that lived inside of that egg, it was _alive. _

Hiccup then felt a nudge on his side, and looked over to see the only being in the whole wide world that could make him feel so happy in that single moment.

It was, a very very guilty, Toothless.

Who was now looking at him with very wide and adorable green eyes, that Hiccup couldn't help but to smile and give a good head rub for.

"So, is this your kid, bud?" Hiccup asked while keeping his right hand firmly on the Nightfury egg.

Toothless gave a little croon, as he sniffed his dragon egg, "Where's the mother?" Hiccup asked.

But he already knew the answer before Toothless gave a sad almost despairing whine. She was _gone. _

And Hiccup needn't ask anything else. He already understood.

"Well then bud," Hiccup said gripping the egg tightly as he got up to his feet, "I just want to tell you: Don't ever do that again!" Hiccup almost yelled at Toothless, "and the next time you have a problem you come straight to me! Got it?" He asked staring Toothless straight in the eyes. Toothless gave one of his understanding whines before Hiccup smiled and scratched him on the neck.

"It's okay, bud, I forgive you."

And with that he hoped onto his dragon, clicking his prosthetic into place, and holding onto the egg tightly, they lifted into the sky again. Hiccup thought in that very second, that it never felt nearly as good when he had ridden other Nightfuries as it had with Toothless.

When Hiccup was getting closer to home, he was nearly bouncing in anticipation. Hugging the warm egg in his fur vest to keep out the cold winter, he wasn't used to it anymore since he had been in the tropical sun living off of strange fruits for days.

"I really hope this egg doesn't explode."

* * *

_Wow, I literally could NOT sleep until I finished this fic. I'm serious I even tried! It just wasn't happening. _

_My brain could not rest until I finished this arc! So now it's two in the morning, and I am wide awake thinking about what I'm going to write for my next chapter and my english homework that I did not do because I was writing this beautiful work of art! lol  
_

_So what are your thoughts? I threw in a bit of a depressing self loathing Angst in there at the end! :P Was it good? _

_Let me know! Don't forget to review and tell me if there is something you wanna see! :P _

_The reviews really do help! And they tend to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :#3 _


End file.
